Another now
by AliTellerFBI
Summary: They all reflect on Emily Prentiss, including herself. Song is by Kate Alexa and I don't own anything so I only included a few line of the lyrics. look up another now by kate alexa if you want to get the full meaning! PLLZ check it out!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything and apologize for infringing on anyrule/regulations.

**was only just the other day,**

"_Have you told anybody?" She asked me. _

"_You,"_

"_Well, I won't tell anybody."_

"_I know."_

It wasn't long ago that this conversation took place. And when we were talking I never would have imagined, that we would get to where we are now. You're gone Emily; how did that happen. Five years and nothing changed. Friendships grew and we became a family, but now you're gone. I'm trying to move on and not dwell on the past like you would have wanted but that's just not me. Believe me, I have tried so hard. It's just not happening. I've been reading some of the books you have recommended over the years; as if somehow, it might bring you back somehow, but it hasn't and I know it won't. We were the perfect team and without you, we're missing a piece to our puzzle.

**But i'm breathing in,**

"_You are who you pretend to be,"_

"_So be careful who you pretend to be."_

Hotch was right princess, I am angry. I'm furious at you for lying to us and for not coming to us when you needed help. I haven't accepted the fact that in the morning you won't be there, or that you won't be there when we go for team nights out or so we can roll our eyes at what Reid says. I'm trying though Em, I'm going day by day and it's a slow process but it's happening anyway. I take a breath and my chest it aches, so I try breathing out and I feel like by doing so I'm letting you go. I'm not ready to do that yet Emily; you're my friend and my partner. So I just have to take it day by day, breathing in and out; silence where your voice used to be.

**and now i'm on my own,**

The room I'm in is dark, just like my mood. Month three alone, since you all had been told of my death. I'm sorry about that. And the picture I have of you, it stares at me, making me feel guilty. My heart breaks thinking about you guys and I'm so sorry. It was a little shaky at the beginning of our friendships with Reid being kidnapped by Hankel and his addictions, then Gideon leaving and Strauss trying to use me to gather dirt on you guys. I knew none of you deserved it so I tried to quit. Of course with PG around it didn't work. I'm glad things turned out like they did. But you guys aren't around anymore…well technically I'm not around anymore but you were my family. And now I'm all alone. I'm sorry you guys, so very sorry.

**Cause i'm still hanging on,**

It's just not true, plain and simple. You can't be gone and I won't accept it. Everyone said I will come to terms in time, but not yet. I wish I still had heaping's of hope but they are starting to dwindle. The fire is burning out. I'm going to hold on to everything I have of you; pictures, memories, Sergio (you can tell who he was raised by though). I miss you E and I wish you were still here, so I guess I can hold onto that fact and make it through another day.

**I'm wide awake,**

Emily Prentiss, how can you be gone? I watch the others grieve around me but I don't want to let them see me break down. It's just not who I am and I think if you were still here you would hate me for thinking of your name in vain. You're gone and that's it, nothing else. I go day to day and think about you every moment I can. I see you and the way everyone misses you when they say something or do something. The way Morgan looks towards your old desk as if expecting you to say something or when Reid says some stupid statistic and they (who are you kidding) we expect you to laugh or say something clever. We are doing the best we can. But we all miss you so much. Rest in peace Emily…

**Cause your not here**

I can't feel anything, I just want to curl up and not do anything, waiting for the time when I can go home and be with my family. I'm all alone and I'm reminded of all of that when I look at the bare walls of my apartments, confined in four walls and an ache in my chest. The scars from my pasts littered all over my body. Though none could match the toll it left on my soul. I miss everyone and I don't know what you're going through, but know that I'm feeling horrible too.

**Another you, Another me, Another now**

I know it's not right for me to say this Prentiss but as a friend and a boss, I miss you. I know you're not dead but as a team and a family we need you back and soon, the team is losing hope in themselves and each other. You need to come back soon; we are doing the best we can to catch Doyle, and when we do you can come back. Back home.


End file.
